Vehicle steering systems have utilized torsion bars for actuating a gear or valve assembly for assisting a driver in steering a vehicle. The torsion bar is connected to an input shaft via a pin that extends through an aperture in both the torsion bar and input shaft.
A problem associated with this configuration, is that both the torsion bar and the input shaft are constructed from a steel having a relatively low hardness, to allow drilling and reaming tools to drill the aperture through the torsion bar and the input shaft. As a result, an operational life-time of the torsion bar and the input shaft can be reduced.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vehicle steering system that eliminates and/or reduces the foregoing problem.